SC X (Female)Reader Oneshots
by LazyOtakuGirl
Summary: A series of Silver Chaos oneshots with Reader-Inserts! FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Rated M for a reason! Don't like, don't read!
1. Homesick

_**A/N **So, even though I'm working on a Lucky Dog 1 X Reader fanfic, I've decided to do one for Silver Chaos. I should warn, MATURE READERS ONLY! And, the reader-insert in this fanfic series is atleast 18 years or older! Got it? Good! Enjoy the first chapter and R&amp;R for more, or a request!~_

* * *

You were asked by Might to take care of Hector while he was gone at a sword-fighting contest.

Hector was sick and Might wanted to earn a little spending money for Hector and him, so he asked you to take care of him while he was gone. You agreed.

Might left, you had the place to yourself, as well as Hector.

You put on your cute nurse outfit(with a hat) and headed into Hector's room, where he was panting lightly on the bed, sleeping and sick as a dog.

You tip-ee-toed towards him and looked at him.

He was so handsome, even if he is sick. But his flushed cheeks made it a bit more appealing.

You thought soup would do him do.

You walked towards the kitchen and found some potions and chemicals, obviously Hector's. He was a master at potions and tricks.

You put a pot on the stove and poured a few cups of water in there, and waited. As it boiled, you poured the soup-mix in and some spice you found, then stirred. When it was done, you served it in a medium sized bowl and headed towards the other room, where a sleeping Hector was at.

You set the bowl of soup on the small table by Hector's bed, then took a chair and set it by Hector's bed. You were going to feed him when he wakes up, which he did from the scent of the soup.

He opened his eyes slowly and sat up and eyed you, realizing it was you.

"Huh?" he mumbled. "Where's Might?"

You picked up the soup bowl and replied nicely, "At the sword-fighting contest~"

Hector mumbled, "Very well. I'll leave you to take care of me while he's gone, then."

You smiled, saying, "Right~"

You placed the spoon near his mouth, to which he replied, "I can feed myself, thank you."

You set the bowl of soup by him and he proceeded to consume as you left the room to look around the house for some entertainment.

You eyed the kitchen and looked at the steamed pot of delicious soup, chicken as the main ingrediant.

You wanted to try some, but it was all for Hector. He was sick, after all.

But, maybe a little spoon of it won't hurt. You did. Very tasty.

After a while, you heard some panting from Hector's room. Was he...?

You went to go check, and he was.

Hector was pumping his member in bed, panting and sweating. Why? Why was he?

You went inside and he kept pumping himself, till he notice you come in.

"_, don't... look, please!"

He had a flushed face and he looked like he needed some "special" attention.

You were wearing a nurse outfit, do something!

You walked to him, and asking nervously and shyly, "When did you... you know, felt excited?"

He replied by moans, "W...when I a...ate some of your... soup...! Ah~!"

You then thought of the spice you used for it earlier. Uh-Oh!

Maybe that wasn't flavor-spice. It was something else!

You redden at the sight of Hector. You only sipped a spoon full of the stuff, but it was starting to take effect. Was that spice some sort of love potion or something?! You mean, you already found Hector hot, but this felt like you wanted to do some "special" things to him.

He glanced at you, "H-Hey! Ah~! What you getting... all horny about?!"

You gropped your left breast, and started to touch yourself.

"You idiot!" he growled. "Did... you mixed in... Ah~! aphrodesiac?!"

You nodded but got on the bed by him. He blushed a bit, but allowed you to touch his hard member.

You began to fondle it and pump it lightly.

"Please... Hector~ I want you~" you groaned.

He groaned a bit from your touch and then he gave in to the aphrodesiac. He grabbed onto you and pressed you down on the bed, then pulled your legs up to his shoulder, then eyed your panties. They were soaked.

"Ha~" he panted. "That aphrodesiac is only meant for males for a reason~ You're so soaked right here~"

He pressed his tongue by your crotch, and you felt so sensitive right there, letting out a gasp.

He grinned and started to finger inside your panties to the wetness inside.

You made some light moans, till he decided to use his mouth, licking your womanhood and making you a moaning mess.

He did this till he couldn't hold it in.

"Ah~ _, I can't hold back anymore~! I'm going to make us both feel satisfied now~!"

He rolled you, so you were now on your stomach, which made you blush even more, the position embarrassing you.

"Sorry, if this is your first time! Ah~!" He pressed his hard member inside you, letting yourself gasp and scream lightly from this intrusion, then he started to move in and out of you.

You both moan and groaned, feeling the heavenly feels of sex.

As he kept moving faster and faster, he groaned, "I'm sorry, _! Ah~! I'm about to~! Ah~!"

You moaned, "I-It's fine~! Ah~!" You screamed as you came, his essence filling you as he came, screaming as well.

You both panted, till you noticed Hector grow big inside you again.

He exclaimed, "Not enough! Hu~!" He started to move again, you gasping as he continued.

When Might got home, he notice Hector and you in the same bed, sleeping and both naked, and pretty obvious, you both were exausted from sex. This was two hours later. Might knew Hector and you had done this for the whole two hours. Yeah, he should of warned you of some certain potions you wouldn't want to touch.

He signed.

"Good gried..."


	2. Heavenly

_**A/N **_**This one may be offensive towards Christians, but in my opinion, it fitted Silver Chaos, since Ragsiel would totally approve. Request? Review away, honey bunnies~**

* * *

You were a nun at the church, where your crush Kurt had always been attentive in. Yeah, you know it's best to not have a crush on such a pure and heavenly man, but you were just attracted to his sweet and cute nature. He was also quite handsome. He almost was like a goddess too, even though he was male. But, you kept your personal fantasies to yourself.

You eyed him prey at night and head home, but you stopped, realizing you left something at the church. You ran to go get it. When you got there, the first thing you notice was a very handsome man, blonde and mascular, who looked like a God, appear by Kurt. You hid and listened.

"No, Ragsiel-sama. We can't... here..." he said softly. You knew now that that was the God, Ragsiel. But, what is he doing here?

"Don't worry, Kurt~ As long as it's kept vanilla love making, it's fine~" Ragsiel cooed.

You gasped lightly but covered your mouth, as Ragsiel, a God, touched Kurt's body in a seductive way, a way you thought was forbidden.

Kurt was gently put down on the ground as this God touched him and massaged his body in a very arousing way. You started to feel what you thought was not allowed.

Kurt was now half naked as Ragsiel touched his chest and played with the light colored tips, which caused you to blush hard. Kurt was very beautiful, after all. Both inner beauty and outer beauty. He was liked a goddess.

You kept eyeing Kurt, your hand reaching down to grope one of your breasts.

Ragsiel giggled as Kurt let out a few gasps and moans as he tweaked and bit lightly on his nipples. "Oh, Ragsiel-sama, I can't... Ah~" he moaned as Ragsiel started to reach down his pants and gently massage what's inside.

You felt your other hand go down your chest and stomach, and then you pulled your nun gown up to touch your panties that soon started to overflow with your arousal.

"Kurt, how naughty~" Ragsiel said, as he pulled down Kurt's pants and man-panties(yes, I'm gonna call em that!). "You're so hard and wet down here~"

Kurt, blushing red, started to talk soft-spokenly and nervously, "I... That's because Ragsiel-Sama... Ah~!" Ragsiel started to lick and suck on Kurt's member. He licked it nice and long, and lovingly, like he loved him as a lover. He was so good at this.

You started to massage your breast and womanhood.

Kurt was now on his back, as Ragsiel prepared his backside for something you did not know, till Ragsiel let his member out and you gasped louder, and Kurt heard you.

First Ragsiel grinned, as if he knew you were there the whole time, and Kurt just blushed red and with a nervous look, softly said, "_-san! I..."

You blushed hard now that they knew you were there.

Ragsiel ordered but not really sternly, "Come, young maided."

You felt yourself stand up, you still a blushing mess as you walked towards Ragsiel and Kurt.

"Ragsiel-sama... don't," said Kurt. "She's a nun. Wouldn't that be weird?"

Ragsiel then smirked and said, "No, it wouldn't be, Kurt~ Cause, you'll make love to her in front of me~"

Kurt blushed and said, "W-What?! I..."

"It's okay, she loves you after all~"

"Eh...?" Kurt mumbled.

Ragsiel patted his butt, then whispered, "It's your duty as a man to please a woman who loves you, you know?"

You blushed as Ragsiel talked to him as if you didn't have any say in this, not that you mind, as Kurt nodded and walked towards you.

You felt him kiss you, his lips soft and warm. You felt slightly dizzy at how comfortable this was, till he reached for your breasts, and softly massaging them in a loving manner. He must of been influenced by that perverted God that is Ragsiel.

You moaned softly as Kurt took your gown off, then kissing you down your neck and collar bone, then lightly kissing your nipples then lightly sucking. He was being so gentle. It felt really nice.

You were now down on the ground, ignoring the fact that you were doing such things in front of a God. But, this God wanted Kurt and you to do this together. So, no harm done, yes?

Kurt started to kiss you down your stomach then to your womanhood, licking and turning your insides to jelly.

Moans were escaping from you as he continued his love-making on you.

Ragsiel kept watching with a satisfying grin.

Kurt was now inside you, moving and panting, as you panted as well.

Even though it was your first time, it felt really good. No pain at all.

He held you as he moved and you moved along with him.

While you maoned each other's names, you both finally came.

Ragsiel knew then that you both were satisfyed.

Afterwords...

Kurt and you were now lovers.

Though, you and him seemed happy together.

There was always that perverted God, Ragsiel, watching over you and him.

And, it was lovely.


End file.
